


Valentine's chocolate

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Brawlhood, Chocolate, Cooking Lessons, Fluff, M/M, home made chocolate, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: Hoodlum has the perfect idea for a Valentine's day gift for Brawler, home made chocolate. The only problem is that he's not exactly a good cook, so he has to call in the help of some friends to make sure he makes some amazing chocolate!
Relationships: Brawler/Hoodlum (Akudama Drive), Courier/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive) (mentioned), Hoodlum & Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Valentine's chocolate

Swindler looked up when she heard the doorbell ring; she wasn’t expecting anyone today so she had no idea who it could be. When she opened the door she was met with a familiar, quite distressed, face however; “Hoodlum? What brings you here?” she asked, surprised to see him show up at her door so unexpectedly.   
“Miss Swindler, I need your help!”   
He sounded quite desperate as he asked her, making her worry a little. She ushered him inside as she asked “Come inside first, what’s going on?”  
It was only when he gestured to the bowl in his hands that she first noticed he was holding it; “I wanted to make Brawler chocolate for Valentine’s day, but it keeps ending up like this,” he gestured to the mess in the bowl “Please tell me you know how to make chocolate…”   
“I don’t…” Swindler responded, making the despair on Hoodlum’s face grow “But Courier might know. He’s the better cook between the two of us,” she laughed “I’ll go ask him for you.” She got up and disappeared into the door opposite of where Hoodlum had sat down. He heard her talk to Courier and she then returned with the man in question so he could have a look at the bowl Hoodlum had brought with him.

“You’re using the wrong type of ingredients and heating it too much,” was all he said when he looked inside the bowl. Hoodlum wasn’t sure how to respond to the short answer, especially when Courier started walking away again. Hoodlum noticed he didn’t walk back to the room he came from, but to the front door this time though. “I’ll go get some stuff, sit tight for a little while.”  
Hoodlum was perplexed at Courier’s actions “You’re gonna help me!?” he asked, a little unsure about what to expect from the stoic man. “Yeah yeah, I’ll help you,” he responded as he closed the door behind him.

“Courier may appear like he has no emotions, but I’ll assure you that when it comes to it he will help his friends…” Swindler acted as a translator for Courier when she saw Hoodlum staring at the door confused. His head turned towards her as he asked “I’m his friend?” He had never considered himself very close to Courier and they had never really conversed a lot either, outside of Hoodlum asking him about the coordinates during their mission and some snarky remarks Courier threw at him, like he seemed to do with everyone. “Of course you are. I’m sure he considers everyone from that mission, except maybe Doctor and Cutthroat, his friends,” she assured him with a pat on his shoulder. “Enough about Courier now though, you and Brawler huh? Making chocolates for him for Valentine’s day? You two must be getting very close,” she nudged him teasingly, causing a bright blush to appear on the man’s cheeks as he tried to stammer out a response.  
“W-we started going out a few months ago; haven’t told anyone yet though… This is our first Valentine’s together so I wanted to make it special… I’m not great at cooking as you can tell though,” he admitted while scratching his head awkwardly.   
“Aww, I’m so happy for you guys,” she told him with a smile. “I knew you guys were meant for each other.”

The two of them ended up chatting and catching up for a while until Courier returned with the ingredients they needed to make chocolate. Hoodlum tried to express his gratitude once more but Courier just clicked his tongue as he dragged the man with him into the kitchen. She watched as Hoodlum stripped off his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his yellow shirt before boasting to Courier about how much of an amazing cook he was; the latter watching unamused and telling him to shut up and watch how it had to be done, making Hoodlum shrink in himself a little before quietly listening to Courier’s directions.

A few hours, and a lot of frustrations coming mostly from Courier’s side, later the chocolates were finally done. When Swindler went to check in on the two of them again, Hoodlum was beaming as he excitedly showed her the results of their hard labour, a box full of cute chocolates that looked delicious, making the mixture in the bowl Hoodlum had brought over look even more pathetic in comparison.

After showing off his hard work to Swindler, he directed himself to Courier again. Clasping the man’s hands, making Courier raise an eyebrow, he said “Thank you so much for helping me Courier, you really saved me! I probably wouldn’t ever have gotten it right if it weren’t for you.” The dramatic tone in his voice made Courier click his tongue again “yeah yeah, it’s fine all right. You’re too damn extra, shithead.”   
As Hoodlum acted like he was hurt by his cold words, Swindler noticed an ever so small smile on Courier’s face, showing that he wasn’t as annoyed by Hoodlum as he initially let on.

After helping with cleaning the kitchen a little again and sitting down to drink a cup of coffee with Swindler and Courier, Hoodlum was on his way back again, saying he’d love to stay longer but he had to get home before Brawler got back so he could surprise him with his handmade chocolates.

He rushed home with a skip in his step, arriving at his apartment a little bit before Brawler was supposed to get back. Hoodlum smiled as he dropped his keys on the table “Great! I should still have some time to get myself ready before he gets back,” he said out loud to no one but himself. Putting the chocolates down on the table as well, he moved to the bedroom to change into a different outfit that didn’t have chocolate stains on it. He also made sure to fix his hair so nothing was out of place and it looked great. Brawler probably didn’t even really care all too much for Valentine’s day, but Hoodlum still wanted to make their first Valentine’s together special…

When he was ready, Hoodlum checked his phone for the time. Brawler should be getting home any moment now, so he moved to the living room to chill a little before he returned. But after a while, when Brawler still hasn’t returned, Hoodlum started to get a little worried. _‘Calm down Hoodlum. He probably just lost track of the time… you know, that wouldn’t even surprise me’_ he laughed it off before directing his attention back to the TV that was playing as some distraction while he waited.

Finally, the familiar sound of the door opening and being closed just a little too hard was heard and Hoodlum instantly perked up. He could hear the familiar deep voice call out ‘I’m back!’ as he grabbed the little box and dashed to the hall to greet Brawler.

“Welcome back bro!” he said as he popped his head out in the hallway, quickly following it with the rest of his body and running up to Brawler to give him a hug.   
When Hoodlum stepped back a little again, Brawler noticed the small box with the pink bow in his hands and questioned “What’s that you’re holding Bro?”  
“Ah, it’s a gift for you! Happy Valentine’s day!” he told him with a small blush dusting his cheeks a light pink.

Hoodlum could almost see the radars turning inside Brawler’s head “That’s today? I totally forgot…” he realised, making Hoodlum laugh. He didn’t expect Brawler to really remember valentine’s day in the first place so this reaction was very much expected.   
Despite the fact he totally forgot about it, Brawler was more than happy to accept the present Hoodlum had gotten for him, removing the bow on top and opening it.  
“Woah, these look amazing! Did you make them yourself?” he asked as he took one from the box and took a bite out of it.  
“Well kinda, I got some help though…” Hoodlum admitted, but seeing the look on Brawler’s face as he tasted the chocolate made every bit of doubt disappear in him.   
“They’re so good,” Brawler told him with a smile as he handed Hoodlum one to eat too.

“I’m really sorry for forgetting it Bro, I’ll cook dinner for you to make up for it,” Brawler said as the two of them started walking towards the kitchen. “Don’t worry about it, really. I’m more than happy to just be able to spend the rest of the day with you…”

“I’ll still take you up on dinner though.”


End file.
